La felicidad llega cuando menos te lo esperas
by Zarevna13
Summary: Los sueños no siempre se cumplen de la manera que esperamos y eso es algo que Lisa Cuddy sabe de primera mano.
1. Chapter 1

La botella de vino estaba medio llena; el libro a medio leer, abandonado sobre la mesa y la tele apagada y muerta. Lisa Cuddy miraba melancólica las llamas anaranjadas de la chimenea, viendo a través de ellas. Lo había intentado todo, quería ser madre con todas sus fuerzas y el destino se empeñaba en negárselo. Quizá había agotado su suerte en la vida después de tener una de las carreras más brillantes dentro de la administración médica, como si la vida le dijera que pudo elegir y ya no había vuelta atrás. Cuando era joven tuvo la oportunidad de formar una familia y tener hijos, pero era ambiciosa, una familia sólo serviría de lastre y ella quería brillar, ser la mejor entre las mejores y no sufrió ni un segundo por abandonar el sueño americano. Ahora, años después se cuestionaba su decisión, estuvo con un hombre el tiempo suficiente como para casarse y tener hijos, pero cuando él pidió su mano se negó, su trabajo era lo más importante. Si ahora pudiera volver atrás habría aceptado, tendría uno o dos pequeños y sería feliz.

Ya era tarde, tenía cerca de 40 años y su tiempo para ser madre se había acabado, lo había intentado todo, acostarse con hombres sin protección, arriesgándose a contraer una enfermedad sólo para poder tener un hijo, aunque tras la segunda experiencia abandonó, aquel no era el modo. Intentó la inseminación artificial, tampoco consiguió que su óvulo quedara inseminado, por último intentó la fecundación in vitro, el único óvulo fecundado que su cuerpo aceptó fue desechado al poco tiempo. Estaba desesperada, hacía un par de días que había ido a la última cita con el ginecólogo y le había dado una nefasta noticia: no estaba embarazada. El doctor había insistido en seguir intentándolo, el problema de Lisa ya no era el dinero, daría su fortuna por un hijo, pero ser madre no era su destino, así se había evidenciado. Estaba a punto de desechar la idea, de no volver a pensar en un bebé, en el embarazo ni en los niños pero aquella semana una drogadicta a punto de dar a luz llegó a urgencias con sobre dosis, nada pudieron hacer por la madre. El pequeño sufrió, tuvieron que esmerarse para que el pequeño no muriera, muchas drogas dentro de un ser tan pequeño, Lisa no pudo apartarse del niño en ningún momento, deseaba demasiado llevárselo con ella y no volver la vista atrás.

Pero Lisa Cuddy tenía un sentido de la responsabilidad demasiado grande, no podía hacer las cosas mal así que se vio obligada a llamar a los familiares del niño, intentó por todos los medios hacerlos desistir, les explicó todas las vías alternativas pensando ya en la llamada de la mañana siguiente a una abogada experta en adopciones para quedarse con el bebé pero la familia quiso hacerse cargo de él bajo cualquier circunstancia y ella tuvo que ver con el corazón roto como lo más cercano a un hijo que podía tener se marchaba. Esa noche era para llorar, quería drenar todos sus sentimientos aquella noche, ya no más, no más pruebas, ni inseminaciones, jamás sería madre.

Cuanto más alcohol consumía más nítida se hacía la escena que no dejaba de revivir, House diciéndole que jamás sería una buena madre, quizá aquello era una señal, un mensaje del cielo para que se rindiera. No había dejado de soñar con bebés y niños pequeños que la torturaban por no ser una buena madre, se burlaban de ella porque ni siquiera podía quedarse embarazada cuando para millones de mujeres era lo más sencillo del mundo.

Gregory House nunca se distinguió por hacer daño a la ligera, hería a las personas siempre con un fin concreto, siempre con el objetivo de un fin pero aquel día fue cruel porque podía, porque sabía cómo dañar en lo más profundo a Lisa Cuddy, porque le dolía la pierna y quería que a ella le doliera algo tanto como a él y así no ser desgraciado él solo. Wilson diría que estaba arrepentido pero él jamás lo admitiría, ni siquiera le gustaba pensar en aquel momento, fue cruel con la única persona, aparte de Wilson, a la que podía recurrir y supo en cuanto terminó aquella frase que había roto algo dentro de Cuddy, algo delicado y profundo. Había estado observándola desde aquel día, viendo hasta qué niveles había roto a su jefa, Cuddy andaba decaída, apenas hablaba con nadie y poca resistencia observaba cuando irrumpía en su despacho para pedir algo, intentaba ser fuerte delante suya, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero había pasado y House veía en la mirada de Cuddy dolor por mucha fuerza de voluntad que pusiera en hacer ver frente a él que no había conseguido dañarla.

La había visto más de una vez en la zona de neonatos observando a los pequeños con anhelo y dolor, siempre se marchaba limpiándose las lágrimas. House podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era inhumano, ni cruel, en el fondo sabía que no había obrado mal pero no sabía solucionarlo así que se dedicaba a velar por ella en las sombras. Aquel día la vio más decaída de lo normal, tenía ojeras que intentaba sin éxito disimular con maquillaje y se fue pronto a casa, Lisa Cuddy nunca se iba pronto a casa. Cuando cogió la moto acabó conduciendo en dirección a casa de su jefa, sin saber bien por qué, al llegar frente a su puerta pretendía observar unos minutos e irse a casa sin ser visto. Algo en el ambiente le impidió hacerlo, todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas y sólo se vislumbraba la luz del fuego de la chimenea. Por una vez siguió un impulso, avanzó hacia la puerta, sin saber qué iba a decir al llegar pero sabía que debía hacerlo, llamó con el bastón y en cuanto notó que la puerta se habría abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero cualquier sonido quedó mudo en su garganta.

Frente a él se encontraba una mujer, aunque no podía decir que fuera Lisa Cuddy, el pelo lucía más apagado y los rizos caían desganados alrededor de su cara; las ojeras, antes disimuladas, destacaban por su color malva y su hinchazón evidente y la cara lucía pálida, bañada en lágrimas. Jamás hubiera pensado en encontrarla en aquel estado, la esperaba triste pero no derrotada y con la mirada perdida. Cuando Cuddy abrió ni se molestó en adecentarse, no tenía más fuerzas para fingir que todo iba bien, ni siquiera mostró sorpresa al encontrar frente a sí a Gregory House. El alcohol había hecho mella en ella, la botella de vino blanco vacía atestiguaba el estado de la mujer, no pensaba con claridad, eso estaba claro. Se quedó unos segundos mirando al hombre frente a ella, no esperaba que dijera nada en realidad así que se quedó esperando pasivamente a que pasara algo. House no estaba seguro de nada, su parte racional le reclamaba que se fuera de allí, nada podía hacer por ella pero cuando la mujer notó el movimiento de retroceso del hombre entró en pánico. La imagen de una noche solitaria dando vueltas en la cama mientras sus demonios la atormentaban aterrorizó a Lisa Cuddy, no quería pasar la noche sola.

Cuando notó los labios de su jefa por un segundo pensó que había tomado demasiada vicodina pero reaccionó a tiempo para que ella no pensara que rechazaba el contacto, House no era un hombre recatado, si una mujer tan sexy y atrayente con la que compartía una tensión sexual adictiva lo besaba no iba a echarse atrás, por mucho vino que hubiera tomado ella o por muy dolida que estuviese. Agarró a la mujer de la cintura y la presionó para que comprendiera que quería entrar, ella lo acompañó dentro, sin dejar de besarlo. Le quitó la chaqueta húmeda y lo abrazó por el torso, era demasiado alto como para hacerlo de otra manera, él la sujetó por la cintura contento al ver que no llevaba sujetador, la llevó hasta la pared más cercana y comenzó a besarle el cuello, los gemidos de ambos subieron de tono, el calor subía y la excitación se notaba en el cuerpo de ambos, pronto sobró la ropa y los dos se internaron en la habitación de ella.

Tanto deseo y necesidad de contacto hizo que ambos disfrutaran como nunca de la noche, tuvieron sexo dos veces y durmieron como hacía años que no lo hacía, descansados y a gusto. House disfrutaba de la compañía de prostitutas al menos una vez en semana pero no se acostaba con ellas porque quisiera acostarse con ellas sino que lo hacía por aliviar una necesidad, sin sentimientos y sin pasión, nada comparable a lo que había compartido esa noche. Deseaba a Cuddy, desde hacía años, la tensión sexual y la química entre ellos era más que evidente además del cuerpo escultural y el bello rostro de la mujer hacía que aquello fuera distinto, anhelaba tocar la piel de ella y anhelaba que tocara la suya, no porque le pagara bien sino porque lo deseaba igual que él la deseaba a ella. Se sentía bien, deseado como no se sentía desde Stacy. Cuddy llevaba meses sin estar con un hombre, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de estar con cualquiera que buscara un polvo fácil, no es que esperara tener una relación formal con House después de eso, ni mucho menos, pero al menos tenía la seguridad de que él la deseaba desde hace tiempo y no sería sincera si no dijera que más de una vez soñó con acostarse con ese hombre de ojos magnéticos y atractivo natural.

A la mañana siguiente House se despertó desorientado, él dormía con almohada no con cojines, tardó unos segundos en descifrar que tanta luz no aparecía por arte de magia, aquella no era su habitación. Recordó la noche anterior y una sombra de sonrisa asomó aunque le daba miedo volverse, ¿Qué le diría? Había sido la mejor noche de los últimos 5 años pero no quería que aquello derivara en una conversación sobre sentimientos. Al final se movió un poco agradecido al notar que estaba solo en la cama, tampoco escuchaba sonido en el resto de la casa por lo que dedujo que Cuddy se había marchado al hospital. Cuando fue al baño encontró un post-it en el espejo del baño " _Te he dejado el desayuno preparado. No llegues tarde. LC."_ Lo que no sabía House era cuánto le había costado a Lisa escribir aquello. Fue a la cocina y encontró café templado junto a una amplia selección de dulces y un plato de huevos y bacon. Desayunó con ganas después del ejercicio nocturno, se tomó la vicodina y salió hacia el trabajo.

No hablaron en todo el día, House llegó tarde y se fue temprano y Cuddy estuvo ocupada con una reunión de presupuesto, tampoco hubieran sabido que decirse. Cuddy estaba resuelta a olvidar lo ocurrido, ella estaba vulnerable y había sucumbido, no por nada House era su debilidad. Pero al encontrarse sola esa noche con el olor de Greg aún en las sábanas se sintió terriblemente sola, sabía que estaba a punto de cometer una locura pero no pudo resistir el impulso cogió el coche y condujo rumbo a su perdición. House no esperaba ver a Cuddy una temporada, esperaba que la mujer lo evitara para luego volver a la normalidad por lo que su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse al fruto prohibido en su puerta, no hizo preguntas cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él, ni cuando empezó a desnudarlo, le importaban bien poco los motivos, si Lisa Cuddy reclamaba su cuerpo eso es lo que tendría. Pasaron otra noche juntos esta vez más sosegada tomándose tiempo en conocerse. Aquella noche se durmieron antes y Cuddy tuvo el valor de abrazarlo mientras dormía, al menos no apartó el brazo.

También fue Cuddy la primera en levantarse, jamás llegaba tarde. Le costó hacer el desayuno por el desorden de House en la cocina pero al final lo dejó todo listo antes de marcharse permitiéndose echarle una última mirada antes de irse. Tampoco aquel día se vieron, Greg tenía un caso y Lisa pocas ganas de hablar, no volvieron a encontrarse hasta el sábado cuando House apareció algo borracho reclamando que no hubiera aparecido más por su casa. A la mañana siguiente Cuddy estuvo tentada de desaparecer hasta que estuviera segura de que él no estaría pero era hora de dejar de comportarse como adolescentes y enfrentar las cosas.

Greg esperaba que ella no estuviera y poder irse sin dejar rastro pero era domingo y Lisa no tenía nada que hacer, se giró y se encontró con unos ojos observándolo, Lisa supo leer perfectamente su expresión: no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Sonrió coquetamente para aliviar la tensión y le agradeció la noche pasada, y las otras, le dejó claro, para descanso del doctor, que aquello era sólo sexo y no pretendía pedirle nada más. Aprovecharon el día con nuevas travesuras y pararon para comer algo precocinado, la conversación la llevó Cuddy sin mucho entusiasmo de su compañero, hacia el atardecer el médico se despidió algo incómodo, no sabía si decir "hasta luego" o "adiós" así que Cuddy tomó las riendas, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que ya se verían.

Lisa no estaba nada segura de aquello, sabía que sentía algo por Greg desde hacía años y estaba jugando con fuego pero estaba dispuesta a quemarse por obtener su placer y compañía. En las semanas siguientes tuvieron algunos encuentros más, uno llegaba, tenían sexo y dormían juntos hasta que Lisa se marchaba temprano siempre tras dejarle el desayuno listo. Un día Cuddy entró en el baño algo nerviosa con un test de embarazo en las manos, ¿No era posible, verdad? Tras esperar el tiempo indicado no estaba segura de querer mirarlo pero al final lo hizo para encontrarse un positivo mirándola. No pudo contener las lágrimas de alegría pero quiso asegurarse antes de hacerse más ilusiones y llamó al técnico de laboratorio más discreto para analizar su sangre, un par de horas después tenía ante sí una analítica con un único resultado: estaba embarazada.

Tras el subidón de alegría la realidad la golpeó en la cara: el bebé era de Greg House. El peso de la responsabilidad cayó sobre sus hombros, sabía que tenía que decírselo no iba a ser de esas mujeres que ocultaban un hijo de su padre. Además, era su jefa y pronto notaría la barriga. Llamó al médico a su despacho al final del día con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar, si House le decía que no quería que tuviera el niño las cosas se complicarían mucho sobre todo porque ella pensaba tenerlo pasara lo que pasara. El médico entró en el despacho sin saber qué esperarse, no había pasado las horas de consulta pero Cuddy ya no le molestaba con eso. Se le pasó la fugaz idea de que quisiera tener relaciones en su despacho y se excitó un poco al pensarlo.

\- ¿Para qué me has llamado?

\- House, quiero que te sientes, esto es serio – el médico se sentó cómodamente en los sofás de la sala intentando descifrar el asunto.

\- No quiero que me interrumpas, ¿entiendes?

\- Me entretendré mirando ese escote – Le guiñó el ojo provocativo pero no encontró respuesta en ella.

\- Estoy embarazada… De ti. – La réplica no tuvo lugar, la expresión del médico pasó de la incredulidad al pánico en segundos – Sé que tendrás que pensar en esto y decidir si quieres que me lo quede o no…

\- No mujer, te ha costado mucho meter un bichito ahí dentro, deja que juegue con tu útero un poco más.

Cuddy jamás pensó en una respuesta semejante dado la seriedad del asunto pero al fin y al cabo era House. Greg salió cojeando lo más rápido que pudo del hospital se subió en la moto y condujo hasta las afueras de la ciudad, nunca pensó encontrarse en una situación semejante. Era muy responsable con su sexualidad, siempre usaba condón y cuando estuvo con Stacy ella tomaba la píldora pero las primeras veces fueron tan inesperadas que no recordó protegerse y a eso había que añadir el hecho de que Cuddy se había sometido a un tratamiento de fertilidad dejando poco espacio al error. No quería hijos, nunca los había querido, ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad y ahora había dejado a una mujer embarazada; no sólo a una mujer, a su jefa, a Lisa Cuddy. Le gustaba como estaban las cosas entre ellos incluso se planteó la posibilidad de invitarla a cenar un día de estos y ahora le decía que estaba embarazada.

Cuddy no cabía en sí de alegría, iba a tener un hijo. Por fin su sueño de tener un bebé entre sus brazos se haría realidad, no le importaba que el padre no quisiera hacerse cargo de él se había hecho a la idea de ser madre soltera hace mucho pero no pensaba quitarle la posibilidad a Greg de formar parte de la vida del niño… o niña. El sexo le daba igual, sólo quería acunarlo entre sus brazos, los nueve meses siguientes serían muy largos. Tumbada en la cama se puso a pensar cómo sería, ¿Tendría sus ojos o los de Greg? ¿A quién se parecería más? ¿Cómo serían sus manos? No dejaba de probar diferentes combinaciones aunque todas le parecían maravillosas, la ausencia de un cuerpo caliente no la notó tanto aquella noche.

Cuddy concertó una cita con el mejor ginecólogo del hospital, no estaba dispuesta a perder otro niño, le prescribió fármacos para afianzar el feto y le dijo que todo iba bien. House no aparecía, lo que la preocupaba, pero sabía que necesitaba estar sólo para asimilar la noticia. Necesitaba aclarar unas cosas con él por lo que al salir del hospital fue a su casa sin muchas esperanzas de encontrarlo pero cuando estaba a punto de irse abrió la puerta.

\- Hola… - Parecía incómodo, no se lo reprochaba.- Pasa.

Para su sorpresa olía deliciosamente bien y se le abrió el apetito, apenas había comido de los nervios. House percibió la curiosidad de su acompañante y se vio forzado a decir algo.

\- Son raviolis con salsa de setas, ¿Quieres?

\- Es mi plato favorito.

\- Lo sé.

Greg no confesaría que lo había cocinado pensando en ella con la intención de dejar un tupper en la puerta e irse. Le sirvió un plato y se sentó a su lado a verla comer. Cuando su hambre estuvo saciada no había ninguna excusa para no decir lo que había venido a decir.

\- Mira, Greg, sé que esto no es lo que querías, no voy a obligarte a que te hagas cargo de nada, sólo creí que debías saberlo. No espero nada de ti, puedes estar tranquilo, no te negaré el sitio que te corresponde si lo deseas pero sé que nunca has querido hijos. Ni siquiera tiene que aparecer tu nombre en la partida de nacimiento.

\- Está bien, puedes hacer lo que quieras – En su garganta murieron las palabras que de verdad quería decir: ¿Volvería a su lado para compartir las noches?

\- Nuestra relación jefe-empleado seguirá como siempre y nadie sabrá que eres el padre, te lo prometo.

House sólo asintió con la cabeza, ella esperó deseando que él dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo. Se marchó mientras se secaba una lágrima, era estúpida por pensar que él le diría que la quería y quería tener ese hijo con ella pero nunca dejó de ser una mujer romántica. Greg cerró la puerta de un golpe, no sabía muy bien por qué. No había nada que impidiera que siguieran acostándose pero no era tan cruel como para pedírselo, él sabía lo que ella sentía por él o al menos lo sospechaba y no podía seguir con eso después de lo de aquella noche. Vio los ojos brillantes de felicidad de Lisa cuando le contó lo del embarazo, no habría podido pedirle que abortara aunque quisiera, nunca supo frustrar los sueños de Cuddy.

Quería que volviera, sólo sabía eso con certeza. Hacía tres meses que no habían vuelto a verse al menos fuera del horario de oficina, el embarazo avanzaba perfectamente y Cuddy lucía más radiante que nunca, House no podía estar cerca de ella sin pensar en lo guapa que estaba y en lo sexy que le hacía la barriga incipiente. Por el contario el humor de House empeoró, tomaba más vicodina y rehuía a todo el mundo, no pudo rehuir a Wilson una noche en la que no paraba de hablar de lo feliz que estaba por su amiga y su feliz embarazo y cuando Greg cogió sus cosas para marcharse estalló.

\- Mira, House, no sé qué coño te pasa pero últimamente estás siendo muy cabrón, incuso para ti. ¿No soportas ver a otros ser felices? Cuddy ha cumplido su sueño de ser madre y tú sólo la evitas y tratas a todo el mundo como si fueran culpables de tu desdicha. Si no eres capaz de aceptar la alegría de alguien que siempre ha estado a tu lado eres peor de lo que creía.

\- El feto es mío.

Con esas palabras consiguió su objetivo: Wilson no lo siguió hasta la salida ni hizo el menor ademán de hablar, se quedó paralizado mirando a su amigo esperando que le dijera que aquello era una broma. En cuanto reaccionó fue corriendo a casa de su amiga a confirmar la noticia.

Cuddy decidió atajar el problema, House estaba insoportable incluso para tratarse de él y parecía querer estirar el límite de todo y todos cuanto le rodeaban, Wilson se mostraba comprensivo pero su equipo no y se quejó repetidas veces a Cuddy. Encontró a House sentado en el sillón verde de su despacho dándole vueltas a la pelota, la miró al entrar pero no hizo ningún ademán de saludo. Ella se sentó en el posapies y lo miró, esperando que él la mirara, cuando por fin lo hizo se encontró con una sonrisa brillante y los ojos llenos de ternura.

\- Son dos, no te lo había dicho hasta ahora, pero son dos. Mellizos – él levantó la vista, escrutandola y buscando una razón para que le dijera aquello, habían acordado no hablar del tema. – Sé que te prometí no decirte nada pero no he podido evitarlo.

Se notaba el orgullo de madre primeriza en la voz de Lisa Cuddy.

\- Aquí está la ecografía, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella.

Dejó un sobre cerrado sobre la mesa sabiendo que seguramente acabaría en la basura pero no le importaba, no iba a tener un hijo sino dos. Dos preciosos bebés. House no paraba de darle vueltas al sobre, lo había doblado y tirado pero luego lo había recogido para llevarlo a casa donde llevaba dándole vueltas unas horas. No sabía por qué había recogido el sobre pero se decidió: si lo había hecho era porque quería ver su contenido. Reconoció las formas blancas en el papel negro, dos figuras casi fantasmales aparecían en ellas pero su cerebro de médico reconoció al instante las partes del feto y lo más importante: el sexo. Eran un niño y una niña, Cuddy quería un bebé y ahora tenía dos, uno de cada sexo, debía estar rebosante de alegría. Aquella noche las pesadillas y el dolor lo llevaron al delirio, no fue a trabajar y se pasó el día tomando vicodinas y emborrachándose, cuando se convenció de que aquella noche tampoco dormiría salió de casa.

Cuddy se estaba bañando aprovechando para relajarse y masajear su pequeña barriga incipiente y hablándole a sus hijos. Cuando la puerta sonó estuvo tentada de no abrir pero quizá fuera algo importante, se puso la bata y abrió, al otro lado de la puerta estaba Gregory House. Apestaba a alcohol y su cara demacrada evidenció la falta de sueño de los últimos días.

\- Necesito dormir.

Cuddy lo comprendió al instante, era su forma de decirle que quería pasar la noche con ella y lo más cercano a que aquel hombre aceptara que la necesitaba. La cojera de Greg era más pronunciada como si el dolor le pesara.

\- Antes tienes que ducharte, no pienso dormir con ese olor a alcohol y que lo respiren los niños.

Le indicó dónde estaba la ducha y se tumbó en la cama a leer un libro, no pretendía pasar otra noche de sexo salvaje. Greg salió de la ducha con el pelo húmedo vestido sólo con ropa interior, Cuddy le dejó su espacio para no incomodarle y no levantó la vista del libro. Se tumbó a su lado sin saber muy bien que hacer, el cansancio acumulado le pesaba y encontrarse con otro calor entre las sábanas lo avivó. Cuddy pretendía seguir leyendo hasta que él se durmiera pero notó un roce y luego que le levantaban la camiseta del pijama, estaba a punto de echarle la bronca y dejarle claro que sólo iban a dormir pero entonces notó un leve peso en la barriga, miró por debajo del libro y vio la coronilla de House sobre la barriga. Intentó no llorar pero un par de lágrimas traidoras se resbalaron por su rostro, no se hacía ilusiones pero ese pequeño gesto le sirvió.

\- Quiero que mi nombre aparezca – murmuró House al comprobar que Cuddy estaba despierta y seguramente llorando.

No era fácil para él decir aquello, se estaba comprometiendo a ser parte (Aunque sólo fuera en el papel) de la vida de dos personas y no estaba nada seguro de poder cumplir las aspiraciones que eso conllevaba pero desde que vio la ecografía sintió la necesidad primitiva de reconocer a su estirpe, aún ni siquiera había decidido si quería que llevaran sus apellidos. Al final Cuddy se quedó dormida con el libro entre las manos, él lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche y se volvió a dormir con la esperanza de un sueño reparador.


	2. Chapter 2

El segundo trimestre de embarazo avanzaba sin complicaciones, las náuseas habían remitido pero la hinchazón de tobillos y manos la mortificaba. Tenía que hacer frecuentes descansos en las jornadas de trabajo, por suerte la directiva acogió bien la noticia del embarazo no porque fueran altruistas sino por la buena imagen que daba del hospital, sabían que Cuddy acabaría renunciando tarde o temprano para cuidar de los pequeños y todos ganaban. Foreman la ayudaba, sería el encargado de hacerse cargo de todo cuando ella cogiera la baja por maternidad y le aliviaba las continuas cargas de documentos en su escritorio. La comida era un problema debido a la acidez y la abultada barriga la hacía más torpe.

Su madre pasó con ella el primer mes, en cuanto se enteró de la feliz noticia no pudo evitar estar con ella todo el tiempo que pudo. Su hermana pasó con ella un fin de semana del tercer mes, no tenían una relación cercana y fluida por la diferencia de edad y las vidas tan dispares que llevaban pero agradeció que Julia dejara a sus cuatro hijos con su marido y pasara con ella unos días, lo agradeció mucho ya que su hermana tenía mucha experiencia en embarazos y por mucho que Cuddy conociera todo el proceso en términos médicos desconocía los pequeños trucos para pasar mejor el día. También tuvo que renovar el armario y comprar ropa pre-mamá sin traicionar a su estilo elegante y provocativo, no iba a desaprovechar el crecimiento de sus pechos.

House seguía confundido, nunca había creído en el instinto paternal no por nada había convivido con un hombre que lo ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando le hacía caso era para imponerle una disciplina castrense. Por suerte su madre siempre había estado allí, comprensiva, amorosa, paciente y era una de las personas a las que podía decir que quería de verdad y a la que jamás haría sufrir aunque sabía que la había decepcionado en muchos aspectos era la única que lo aceptaba tal como era desde siempre, excepto Cuddy. Lisa le había insistido en que diera la noticia a sus padres, aunque él no quisiera ser parte de la vida de los niños sus abuelos deberían saberlo. Greg sabía que en parte tenía razón, su madre era ya mayor y saber que tendría nietos antes de morir la llenaría de alegría pero dar la noticia implicaría que de alguna manera aceptaba un papel activo en la vida de los fetos (como se dirigía a ellos).

Después de aquella extraña noche en la que House irrumpió en su casa las cosas se habían vuelto raras, dormían juntos a menudo y tenían sexo con igual regularidad incluso habían cenado juntos en más de una ocasión. Aquella noche habían vuelto juntos a casa, era absurdo jugar como adolescentes e irse con minutos de diferencia, Cuddy comprendía lo difícil que le resultaba todo a Greg, sólo había tenido una relación larga en su vida y no acabó bien. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y ser miserable por lo que compartir noches con ella y ser algo menos miserable le costaba, Lisa nunca protestaba cuando desaparecía unos días para volver después como si nada hubiera pasado, sabía que necesitaba su espacio de vez en cuando. No sólo era compartir tiempo con una mujer era compartir tiempo con una mujer embarazada añadiendo que los fetos eran cosa suya. Aquella noche no tenían un plan especial, se sentaron en el sofá mientras House veía una canal lleno de testosterona y coches destrozados y Lisa leía un libro sobre bebés. Tenía los tobillos particularmente hinchados pero no quería incomodar a su acompañante poniéndolos en alto como estaba deseando. Se sorprendió cuando notó que le subía las piernas y las ponía sobre su regazo, le miró pero él evitó su mirada deliberadamente sin apartarla de la televisión. No hablaban mucho pero tampoco se pasaban cada hora en silencio y sin mirarse, normalmente era Cuddy quien comenzaba las conversaciones preguntando como era Greg en su infancia, sabía que el médico se sentía incómodo hablando abiertamente de los fetos por lo que Lisa hablaba indirectamente o le preguntaba sobre su infancia. Le gustaba escuchar historias sobre House porque así podía hacerse una idea de cómo serían sus hijos y debía añadir que muchas veces se preguntaba si podría criar a los vástagos de aquel hombre sin acabar desquiciada. Poco a poco se fueron conociendo mejor y aunque House la conocía bastante bien dado lo observador que era y el tiempo que hacía que la conocía se sorprendió al ver que aún había partes de ella que no había visto. Se sorprendió ver cómo comía helado directamente del bote o cómo comía dos perritos a la vez sin atragantarse, supo que dormía en el lado izquierdo de la cama y que siempre dormía con un brazo bajo la almohada.

Tenía los pies de Cuddy sobre su regazo, no era un fetichista de los pies pero sí que sabía reconocer la belleza de un pie bonito. Notaba el calor de los tobillos hinchados y pensó que debía estar muy incómoda llevando tacones, sin darse cuenta comenzó a pasar sus manos por los pies para terminar masajeando la zona. Al fin giró la vista para mirar a Lisa para verla con una expresión de auténtico placer que cambió en un segundo a desconcierto, paró creyendo que era él el causante de aquello.

\- Se han movido.

\- ¿Qué se ha movido?

\- No qué, sino quién. Los bebés se han movido.

Sin esperar ninguna contestación cogió la mano que antes estaba en sus pies y la puso sobre el vientre abultado, estuvo a punto de quitarle pero en el último momento notó algo, un pequeño bulto en la piel tersa de la barriga. Volvió a sentirlo momentos después y se levantó, cogió la chaqueta y se marchó. No tenía la moto allí ni sabía a donde ir así que comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por el barrio residencial. Los fetos eran algo en su vida que mantenía apartado, Cuddy podía hacer con ellos lo que quisiera y cuando Wilson y ella cotorreaban sobre el embarazo él desaparecía así mantenía las distancias con todo aquello pero lo de antes fue real, los fetos existían y prontos serían bebés vivos que crecerían. Muchas veces se preguntó qué haría cuando nacieran y en la mayoría de escenarios huía y dejaba atrás todo, estuvo tentado de renunciar a todo derecho pero si aquellos parásitos heredaban la mitad de características suyas y de su madre sabía que no pasarían demasiados años antes de que le sacaran al "tío James" en nombre de su verdadero padre y tendría que enfrentarlo. También había contemplado quedarse, participar y todo eso pero siendo realistas ¿Qué podía aportar un lisiado, drogadicto, alcohólico y egoísta en la vida de unos niños? Acabaría jodiéndola de alguna manera y sería mucho peor.

Tardó varias horas pero al final volvió y se metió en la cama sin decir palabra. Cuddy sabía que aquello no era para siempre, que Greg acabaría huyendo cuando diera a luz pero pensaba disfrutar los momentos que pasaran juntos hasta entonces.

Estaba a punto de cumplir ocho meses y las cosas se aceleraban, tenía que montar el cuarto de los niños, comprar el carro, ir a clases de preparación al parto, ir a revisiones con el ginecólogo y descansar frecuentemente porque el volumen de la barriga había llegado a cotas peligrosas. Greg a veces se mofaba del tamaño y recreaba la escena de alíen en cuanto podía, llevaba unos días sin aparecer y no tenía esperanzas de que lo hiciera pronto por lo que se sorprendió cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Las cunas habían llegado y ella intentaba sin éxito montarlas, James había prometido ir a ayudarla al salir del trabajo pero para eso faltaban algunas horas.

\- Levanta de ahí, mujer, vas a conseguir que el paquete explote antes de tiempo.

Agradeció la ayuda al levantarse pero tenía que montar las cunas.

\- Vete de aquí, monstruo espacial, ya me encargo yo.

Entre una embarazada en el último estadio y alguien cojo la segunda opción era la más plausible para hacer aquello, se tumbó en la cama con los pies en alto y una toalla mojada sobre la cabeza y pronto se quedó dormida. La despertó el sonido del timbre pero antes de que pudiera ser consciente de lo que significaba ya habían abierto, se levantó torpemente y se asomó. Wilson había llegado con comida y hablaba con House sentado en el salón, se puso la bata y se reunió con ellos después de llevar las bebidas.

\- Vaya, los niños crecen por momentos. – Al menos con Wilson podía hablar libremente de sus hijos.

\- Sí, están muy inquietos últimamente y no me dejan dormir.

\- Te he traído la hamburguesa de aquel sitio que te gustaba.

\- Muchas gracias, parece que a ellos también les encanta.

Siguieron hablando distendidamente mientras cenaba, Greg no intervenía a penas en la conversación sobre los niños. Después de terminar cambiaron de tema para no incomodar demasiado al médico pero había algo que James quería abordar desde hacía semanas y aquel le pareció un buen momento.

\- ¿Ya habéis decidido los nombres? –Cuddy miró a House esperando que accediera a entrar en la conversación pero no hizo ademán alguno.

\- Sólo he pensado el de la niña, Rachel, como mi abuela. El del niño aún no lo he decidido.

\- ¿Por qué no lo eliges tú, House? – Wilson nunca abandonaba el intento de incluir a Greg en los asuntos del embarazo.

\- Cualquiera valdrá.

\- Vamos, debe haber un nombre que te guste especialmente o alguien a quien admires y quieras honrar dándole el nombre al niño.

\- …Miles.

Les sorprendió a ambos que respondiera, Wilson pensaba que lo mandaría a paseo. Cuddy quedó encantada, no entraba en sus plantes que él decidiera algo de los niños y menos algo tan importante como un nombre pero estaba dispuesta a aceptar la sugerencia. Cuando estaban en la cama, después de hacer el amor, la curiosidad le pudo.

\- ¿Por qué Miles?

\- ¿Qué más da? Queríais un nombre y os lo di.

\- Me gusta, Rachel y Miles. Me gustaría poder decirle a Miles por qué lleva ese nombre – Greg entendió la indirecta, Cuddy no esperaba que él estuviera presente después del parto.

\- Era un compañero de unidad de mi padre, un médico militar, no había niños en todos los destinos así que iba a la enfermería y Miles me enseñaba a curar heridas y a detectar enfermedades, era como un juego.

\- ¿Por eso te hiciste médico?

\- No, fue por el sueldo y las vistas. – Dijo mirando los abultados pechos de Cuddy.

Le gustaba el nombre, ella se hubiera decantado por un nombre judío pero Miles le parecía tan válido como cualquier otro y ya no concebía llamar al bebé de otra manera.

Lisa no paraba de taladrarle la cabeza, no quería decirle nada a su madre sobre el embarazo o mejor dicho no se atrevía. Una de las noches en las que huía de todo y se refugiaba en su piso su madre llamó, hacía tiempo que no hablaban y se vio obligado a cogerlo. Siguió la típica conversación de madre e hijo, comida, trabajo, pareja (En ese punto desvió el tema convenientemente)… Le sorprendió diciéndole que su padre estaría unos días fuera con sus antiguos compañeros del ejército en un viaje de pesca y su lado humano salió a relucir cuando le sugirió que se pasara a verle.

Cuddy sabía que House no hablaría del embarazo con su madre y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto invitando a Blythe a tomar un café. Cuando la tuvo delante suyo no tuvo muy claro cómo abordar el tema.

\- Vaya, esa barriga es enorme querida.

\- Sí, son dos y ya queda poco para que nazcan.

\- Debes estar asustada

\- Más que asustada estoy ansiosa.

Sostuvieron una amena charla sobre el embarazo donde Lisa pudo oír anécdotas sobre Greg de bebé pero pronto llegaron al tema en cuestión.

\- ¿Y el padre? – Blythe se parecía más a su hijo de lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaba y había detectado la vacilación de la mujer cada vez que se hablaba de algo referente al padre.

\- Eso es de lo que quería hablar con usted, el padre es Greg. No somos pareja, me ha ayudado a quedarme embarazada y pensé que le gustaría saber que tenía unos nietos en camino.

\- ¡Voy a ser abuela! Vaya, creía más probable quedarme yo embarazada que tener nietos.

Cuando las contracciones empezaron estaba sola en el jardín, tomando un poco el sol. Sabía que faltaban horas para que el parto se produjera pero al ser mellizos podía haber muchas complicaciones así que llamó inmediatamente al hospital y a su ginecólogo. Todo iba bien, las contracciones eran cada vez más seguidas y el dolor iba aumentando, llamó a James para que la llevara al hospital pero el médico estaba en una operación y no respondió. No quería llamar a una ambulancia sin antes haber agotado todas las opciones así que cogió el teléfono y llamó, sin muchas esperanzas de que alguien contestara.

House estaba en el merendero del parque donde le gustaba ir a ver gente correr, para su desgracia aquel día estaba infestado de familias con niños lo que hacía que su intento de evadirse del embarazo se esfumara. Estaba a punto de irse cuando encontró una niña de unos cuatro años en medio del camino, sola y con evidentes signos de estar perdida. Iba a pasar de largo pero la niña lo reconoció como adulto y se abalanzó sobre él para que la ayudara.

\- Señor, me he perdido.

\- ¿Y qué esperas que haga yo? Haber estado más atenta.

\- Por favor. – Algunos adultos se giraban a observar y se vio obligado a prestarle atención a la niña.

\- ¿Dónde los viste por última vez?

Así se vio embarcado en la búsqueda de unos desconocidos, tuvo que aceptar que la niña era muy educada y hasta alguien como Wilson podría decir que era mona. No hizo preguntas indiscretas y evitó los llantos escandalosos. Al fin encontraron a los preocupados padres que se deshicieron en alabanzas por ayudar a su pequeña, estuvo tentado de mandarlos al cuerno y sermonearlos por ser unos padres nefastos pero la sonrisa de la niña dándole las gracias refrenó su lengua.

Un hecho tan normal y sin trascendencia hizo que el pequeño mundo de Greg girara, siempre se había considerado alguien desagradable para los niños y consideraba a los niños desagradables pero aquel gesto le hizo pensar que tal vez no era tan mal ejemplo para un niño y que a los pequeños no le resultaba tan desagradable. Aún recordaba el chico autista que le regaló la PSP, según sus padres aquella fue la primera vez que miraba directamente a alguien y él fue la única persona en tratar con normalidad a su hijo; también recordó la operación a la mujer embarazada que se negaba a abortar, cuando abrieron la bolsa del feto y este le tocó el dedo se quedó petrificado, era tan pequeño y frágil que tuvo miedo de dañarlo. No quería pensar en aquello, era alguien incapaz de cuidar de otra persona.

Estaba a punto de volver a casa cuando el teléfono sonó, lo dejó sonar una vez pero a la segunda miró la pantalla para ver el nombre de su jefa en él.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Ya vienen, estoy de parto y James no coge el teléfono, necesito ayuda.

\- Voy para allá.

Llevaba la moto de la manera más alocada que pudo, quería llegar lo antes posible y gritarle por qué demonios lo llamaba a él y no a una ambulancia, la estúpida mente responsable de Lisa le habría llevado a pensar que otra persona la necesitaría más que ella poniendo en peligro a sus propios hijos. Estaba realmente enfadado.

Cuando llegó Cuddy lo esperaba ya vestida y con las maletas listas.

\- No pienso montarme en esa moto.

\- No seas estúpida, dame las llaves de tu coche.

No tardó mucho en dárselas y pronto estuvieron de camino al hospital, House no paraba de preguntar cómo se encontraba y de contar las contracciones, era muy probable que ya hubiera empezado a dilatar. Se formó un gran revuelo cuando Cuddy entró, todos esperaban con alegría el parto de su jefa y todos querían saber cómo estaba.

Ya en la sala de espera Cuddy caminaba de un lugar a otro esperando que la dilatación creciera, si no debía someterse a una cesárea. Ella quería tenerlos de forma natural aunque sabía que por su edad y el embarazo múltiple podría darse de otra manera, House no hablaba pero la observaba sentado pendiente de cualquier cambio. A la hora llegó una enfermera para revisar el estado de la doctora y para alegría de ella le dijo que había dilatado lo suficiente, la preparó para llevarla al paritorio cuando observó que el insufrible doctor House la seguía hasta la puerta del paritorio.

\- Lo siento, Doctor House, pero sólo pueden entrar familiares.

\- Soy el padre – La doctora protestó, no le creía, pero Cuddy corroboró la información y esta tuvo que callar y dejarle pasar. Ambos sabían que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que todo el hospital lo supiera.

El parto fue difícil, Cuddy no paraba de gritar mientras Greg se mantenía al margen observando, más de una vez cambió de idea y se levantaba para irse pero pronto volvía a su lado. Casi media hora después el primer bebé asomaba la coronilla y con un último empujón todo el cuerpo estuvo fuera. Cuddy estaba exhausta pero lloraba de emoción al ver a su hija sobre su pecho, no pudo disfrutar mucho ya que las contracciones volvieron. Se llevaron el bebé al otro lado de la habitación para lavarlo y pesarlo bajo la inquisitiva mirada de House que no dejaba de mirar al bebé como si fuera la cosa más extraña que hubiera visto nunca. La enfermera estaba acostumbrada a todo tipo de padres y en cuanto terminó ofreció el bebé al padre.

\- Cójalo.

\- No, no puedo.

\- Claro que puede.

La enfermera le obligó a sentarse y le puso encima al bebé, aconsejando al padre cómo cogerla. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, no se atrevía a mirar hacia el bebé aunque notaba que estaba revolviéndose en sus brazos, al fin encontró el valor para mirar al bulto. Era pequeño y estaba arrugado, fue lo primero que pensó, entonces el bebé abrió los ojos y se quedó estático, era imposible. Es decir, era completamente posible pero aun así tuvo que cerciorarse de nuevo. ¡Aquel bebé tenía los mismos ojos que Cuddy! Se fijó en la pulsera y vio que era la niña, aquella niña tenía los ojos de Cuddy. Se fijó mejor después del primer hallazgo, le quitó el gorro y vio que la poca pelusa que presentaba era castaña, como su pelo y también comprobó que la nariz era recta y larga, como la suya. Se encontraba fascinado buscando semejanzas con Cuddy o con él mismo cuando oyó el segundo llanto, esta vez más fuerte y enérgico. Todos felicitaron a la agotada madre y limpiaron a la paciente para que pudiera sostener a los bebés.

House se acercó a Cuddy y le entregó a la niña y se fue a ver al niño, no paraba de llorar y patalear para disgusto de las enfermeras y Greg no pudo más que sonreír orgulloso de su pequeño. Le dejaron sostenerlo unos segundos, lo suficiente para que el padre primerizo vislumbrara un azul eléctrico entre los párpados. Todo el trasiego pasó, subieron a Cuddy a planta con los dos bebés sobre el pecho y sin perspectiva de separarse de ellos en 18 años al menos.

En cuanto estuvieron instalados se presentó Wilson que miró maravillado a los pequeños.

\- Son preciosos.

\- Sí que lo son, son los bebés más hermosos que han existido.

\- Se parecen mucho… A los dos – Dijo tanteando el ambiente, House simplemente lo miró con una sonrisa.

\- Toma cógelo.

\- ¿Este pequeño es Miles?

\- Miles James… - No siguió ya que aún no habían decido qué hacer con los apellidos. A Wilson le emocionó que el pequeño llevara su nombre.

\- Miles James House – Completó Greg desde la silla.

\- Y esta es Rachel Anne House – Dijo enseñando el rostro de la niña.

Durante las siguientes horas desfiló por la habitación la mayoría del hospital, aunque House quería irse y dejar atrás tanto imbécil interesado en cuanto salía de la habitación volvía a entrar a los pocos minutos para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. Por fin las horas de visitas terminaron y se quedaron solos en la habitación.

\- Puedes irte, Greg, mañana me darán el alta y podré irme a casa. Wilson me llevará.

\- De eso nada, mañana te llevaré a casa, no me fio de Wilson. Podría transmitir a los niños su estupidez crónica.

\- House, ¿Estás seguro de esto? Aún estás a tiempo, no he rellenado los papeles.

\- No estoy seguro de nada, Lisa, tengo miedo de echarlo todo a perder. Mi padre fue un cretino conmigo y yo no soy mejor que él.

\- Pues inténtalo, intenta ser mejor que él, da igual las veces que te equivoques. Yo siempre estaré con ellos y no dejaré que les hagas daño.

House solo asintió pero quedó sellada la promesa.

Cuddy aprovechó hasta el último día los meses de baja maternal, fue duro tener a los dos bebés pero agradeció lo buenos que eran. Miles era más inquieto y le costaba más dormir pero cuando los acostaba juntos solía dormirse enseguida, otra forma de calmar al pequeño era su padre. House pasó al menos un rato todo los días con Cuddy y los pequeños, le fascinaba ver cómo crecían y se parecían a ellos. Miles tenía los ojos de House y el parecido en todo su rostro apuntaba a su padre pero la zona de la boca y la barbilla eran innegablemente de Cuddy, Rachel sin embargo era una pequeña copia de Cuddy con sus ojos, sus manos pero el pelo color castaño, como su padre.

Cuando la decana tuvo que volver a trabajar sufrió la separación con sus pequeños pero había conseguido una reducción de jornada con la ayuda de Foreman y podría estar más tiempo con los pequeños. Al entrar en el despacho encontró un regalo y no tuvo duda alguna de que Greg era el responsable, era un bonito marco de madera rodeando una foto de ella y sus pequeños, no fue consciente de que la estaban fotografiando pero la imagen era preciosa.

House había tomado una decisión y no había nada que fuera a echarle atrás así que entró como un torbellino en la oficina de la decana extendiéndole unos papeles.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Una casa.

\- Ya lo sé, ¿Por qué me lo enseñas?

\- Porque quiero que la compremos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Tu casa es pequeña, cuando los niños crezcan querrán tener su propio cuarto y aquí no hay sitio.

\- ¿Comprarla? – House no entendía que lo que la sorprendía era que hablara en plural.

\- Creía que te gustaría. – Se tomó la libertad de mirar los papeles.

\- Está cerca del hospital, mucho terreno, 3 habitaciones, un buen colegio cerca… Es una gran inversión. – Cuddy había estado pensando en comprar una casa nueva pero no había tenido tiempo debido a los niños.

\- He hablado con la exmujer de Wilson, la venta de tu casa cubre casi todo el precio de la nueva casa y yo pondré el resto.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Vas a vivir con nosotros?

\- Se me ha hecho muy pesado estar de un lado a otro para ver a los monstruitos así que la opción más lógica es que viva con ellos. Y… contigo.

Cuddy llevaba esperando algo parecido desde que supo lo del embarazo, tener a Greg a su lado la mayor parte del día era más de lo que podía soñar y podía involucrarse más con los niños.

\- Te quiero.

\- Creo que yo también.

La mudanza se hizo sin problemas, ayudaron Wilson y los empleados de House. La casa era preciosa y grande, acomodaron las cosas de los niños en una habitación, Cuddy no concebía separarlos tan pequeños. Lo que más le gustó fue acomodar las cosas de Greg en la habitación, ya no podía huir, tampoco parecía querer hacerlo. AL principio a House no le gustó la idea de vivir con ellos pero con el tiempo no pudo evitar sentir que quería estar más tiempo con ellos, con Lisa y tener que viajar desde su apartamento al suyo era un incordio así que cuando vio aquella casa con el cartel de "se vende" no pudo evitar imaginarse allí, con Cuddy y los niños jugando o haciendo una barbacoa y no pudo evitar proponérselo, quería una vida con ellos.

No quería llorar pero no pudo evitarlo, sus pequeños estaba a punto de entrar en la escuela primaria y su orgullo de madre la superaba. Miles y Rachel habían crecido mucho, Miles – o MJ como su tío James le llamaba – Era más alto que su hermana, tenía el pelo castaño y algo rizado, siempre desordenado como su padre, sus ojos habían causado sensación allá donde iban, idénticos a los de su padre, y su personalidad también la había heredado de su padre pero con un poco más de humanidad. Rachel era una belleza, todos lo decían, con su pelo castaño rizado, sus ojos aguamarina, como los de su madre, y su personalidad encantadora hacían que todos a su alrededor hicieran lo que quisiera. Ambos niños se llevaban muy bien ya que ambos habían comprobado que la mayoría de niños eran aburridos o idiotas pero ellos eran más maduros en inteligentes y se entendían bien.

Ambos niños amaban a su madre pero a su padre lo idolatraban, sabían que era uno de los mejores médicos del país y muy inteligente además de consentirles cosas que su madre desaprobaría. Cuddy aún recordaba con amargura las noches en vela de sus pequeños cuando House les dejó ver una peli de terror con él. Cuddy agradecía cada día el momento en que Greg apareció aquel día en su casa, le había dado lo que más anhelaba y más.

\- Vámonos ya, sólo hemos venido a ver a un montón de mocosos entrar en un edificio.

\- Pero es su primer día de colegio, Greg, no podía dejarlos solos.

\- Espero que no pretendas hacer lo mismo en secundaria – Dijo divertido.

\- Vamos, te invito a desayunar y nos tomamos el día libre.

\- Es genial esto de ser el amante de la jefa.

\- Déjate de tonterías, eres mi marido, no mi amante.

\- Así que eso era aquel papel – Cuddy le golpeó el hombro.

\- Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti.

House jamás lo admitiría pero quería a la familia que había formado, quería a Cuddy desde hacía años y disfrutaba cada momento con ella, sus hijos se habían convertido en la piedra angular de su vida, veía en Miles todo lo que él no pudo ser y en Rachel la niña más maravillosa que podía existir. Le encantaba tenerlos a su lado, ser el padre consentidor y que cada noche pudiera acostarse al lado de Lisa sabiendo que aquellos dos monstruitos estaban a salvo en la habitación de al lado.


End file.
